


We're always gonna be family

by The__Blade



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Crying, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Self-Hatred, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Tags Are Hard, Trans Character, Trans Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Trans TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Transphobia, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, im so tired, its 2 am editing is so hard, no beta we die like men, phil is a good dad, trans character x3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The__Blade/pseuds/The__Blade
Summary: Technoblade doesnt know how to talk to his family. He hates when Wilbur calls him his sister. He hates when Phil buys him a new dress. He hates when Tommy makes fun of him for being girly. Because thats not him. He isnt a girl. But he doesnt exactly know how to go about telling anyone.---Ranboo was never meant to be a foster kid. He had a home. He had a -good- home. Well, as good as transphobic parents who denied his identity could be. So when he's put with the most supportive family he could've been, it's difficult. Even after finding out he wasnt the only trans boy in the household..---She should've known that after two other trans kids living with her that her father would be nothing but supportive. But she knows the way he cherishes his youngest son, and she cant help but think her family would never see her as anyone but 'Tommy.'---
Relationships: Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson & Ranboo, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 24
Kudos: 417





	1. Chapter 1; It'll be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> If any of the creators featured in this fic display that they're uncomfortable with being written (as trans or in general) this fic will immediately be taken down.  
> With that being said, a few things to know about this fic:  
> -Technoblade, Ranboo, and Tommy are trans  
> Techno and Ranboo are ftm while Tommy is Mtf; I'll be using the name Clementine for her.  
> -No, this isnt a representation of any of the creators. I merely found the concept of trans techno and it spiraled from there.  
> -This fic is mostly self indulgent- I dont have a clear update schedule and i probably never will.  
> -Once I finish the actual story-part of it, I might open requests for just short stories about them after the three transition; though this is not 100% confirmed yet- its only if I feel up to it by the time I get there.  
> -This fic will touch on some sensitive subjects such as but not limited to:  
> *transphobia  
> *self hate  
> *derealism  
> *panic attacks  
> *nightmares  
> That's really all you need to know, and i'll try my best to add warnings at the beginning of every chapter- though I may miss some things. 
> 
> With that being said, enjoy, and please leave a kudo or a comment if you did! They make my day and encourage me to keep posting :]

No one would name their child Technoblade. That's not a name. Its stupid. Its a persona that she put on whenever she was online. Only so people couldn't find out who she was. That was the only reason. Yet she could never deny the smile whenever she'd log on and see 'Hey Techno!' or 'techno!!' from her friends. Just an online persona. Nothing more. It was a username for a reason.

* * *

  
It was tight. Way too tight. The dress clung to her in all the wrong ways and it was so wrong and tight and she hated it. But she had to wear it. She was the one who picked it out. It pointed out all her flaws curves, only just past her thighs. It was so wrong. But it made her dad happy when she came down the stairs ready to go meet up with their friends at a more expensive restaurant- Eret's treat, much to Philza's dismay- wearing it with a fake bright smile on her face. The makeup hid the tear stains covering her cheeks.  
  


* * *

Her hair was the one thing she never had an issue with. The way the brown locks hid her face, the way it was easy to style, easy to manage, made her look pretty.

But all she could see now was the way it made her a girl. The way it made her look so.. feminine. So.. not.. him.

* * *

He huffed, glaring at his friends as they laughed. "C'mon [REDACTED], lighten up- its a joke!" He felt the tears before he knew it, putting his head down to hide them and prevent giving them anything else to make fun of. "Just- Leave me alone. It wasn't funny." It was a harmless joke, really. Just picking at his her study habits and how he she was always in the library nowadays, calling him her a nerd. Making fun of her messy hair. Making fun of her sweatshirt. Making fun of her (lack of) makeup. Making fun of her. He ran off before they could say anything else. He wanted to go home. He wanted to go home and see his dad and his brothers and not have to be _her._

It almost worked. He was home, for sure. His brothers were home, yeah. His dad wasn't. "There you are, you little brat! We we're getting worried!"  
"I'm older than both of you, leave me alone." He didn't bother taking his shoes off, instantly just running for his room before either of the two boys could tell he had been crying on the way home. "Hey- [REDACTED] Come here- What's the matter-?" Wilbur frowned at his ~~brother~~ sister, grabbing ~~his~~ her wrist to pull ~~Him~~ her back. "I said leave me alone Wilbur!" ~~he~~ She shoved him, wiping her eyes and running to her room before either of them could stop her again. Wilbur glanced at Tommy, the younger just shrugging and going back to his game. "Girl stuff."  
  
For some reason, Wilbur didn't think that was true.   
  
  
  
  
Philza sighed, shaking the snow from his hair and clothes as he stepped inside. "I'm home!" He waited a while, waited for [REDACTED] to come down and talk about her day like usual, talk about a new book she wanted to get, about what she did at school, how her classes were going- Even after both Tommy and Wilbur ran over to greet him, his oldest never came out of her room. "Where's [REDACTED]?" Tommy shrugged as Wilbur looked away. "She.. hasn't come out of her room since she got home.. She was crying, too.." "Wilbur's already tried talking to her, her doors locked and she wont respond to anything he says!" Tommy- despite the anger in his voice- was clearly worried too. "..Alright. I'm gonna go talk to her, okay? You two finish your homework- I'm talking to you, Tommy, I know you haven't done yours. Wilbur, can you start dinner?" The youngest groaned but both nodded and walked off to do their respective task as Phil made his way up the stairs to his daughters room.   
  


* * *

He jumped hearing the knock at his door. He had heard his father come home, but it didn't actually register in his mind. He didn't move. Didn't breathe. If he didn't make any noise, or show any sign he was awake, his dad would leave.

"[REDACTED]? Hun? Are you awake?"

Don't. Move.

He covered his mouth to hide any noise that could possibly escape. "Wilbur's making dinner, you should come eat..."

Stay. Quiet.

"Love, Talk to me, please.. I can't help you if you don't talk to me.." He closed his eyes. If he closed his eyes, and maybe covered his ears, it wouldn't hurt, he wouldn't feel guilty. In his rush, however- he knocked over his book. It hit the floor with a loud bang, causing him to wince. No hiding now, he guessed. "[REDACTED]? Are you okay? I'm coming in.." The teen sat there, knees curled to his chest as he sat in his chair with his head in his arms, merely waiting for his father to inevitably figure out what was wrong and yell at him.

Yell at her.

At his daughter.

Who was she kidding, she wasn't a boy.

She was his sweet little girl.

His only girl.

She couldn't take that from him.

"[REDACTED]? Love? Hey, Hey why are you crying, come here.." Her dad rushed over, pulling her into his arms and gently combing through her hair with his hands. "Shh... I got you.. Breathe.." She clung to his shirt, hiding her face in the fabric as she cried. God, she was pathetic. She couldn't even put on a smile to make her dad happy. It was the least she could do, after taking away his only daughter. "I-I'm- I'm so-sorry- I-" She was shushed quickly, her dad planting a soft kiss on her forehead. "[REDACTED], Shh.. just breathe.. It's alright, see? You're okay, I'm right here. You have nothing to be sorry for, love, just breathe.." It took a while for her to fully calm down, to get her breathing back to normal, to stop crying. And even when she did, she was still sniffling and wiping her eyes every few seconds. "Now, love, do you wanna talk about it?"   
  
His blood ran cold.  
He didn't want to.  
He couldn't.  
He _couldn't._  
  
His breathing must have started to pick up again, because soon his dad was hushing him and pulling him to his chest. "You don't have to, I would never force you to tell me something if you're not ready. You can come to me when- _if_ \- you ever want to, okay? I'm never gonna force you, [REDACTED]. I promise." He calmed down at this, nodding a bit but not moving his face from his fathers chest.

He didn't want to.

He had to.

He didn't want to.

He did.

He sniffs again, hiding his face more. "..Not m' name."

He's all to aware of the way Phil stiffens, automatically on edge and assuming the worst. He already started now, there wasn't any going back. No saying it was a joke. [REDACTED] didn't joke. "Then what's your name?" He pauses, still refusing to move his face.

"..Techno.."

"Techno, huh? It fits you." Techno nods a bit, closing his eyes even tighter.

"..Technoblade."

He's still hyper-aware of the way his father takes a while to respond, not wanting to pull away to see the obvious shame and disgust in his eyes. So when his dad gently pulls him away, hands on his shoulders and eyes full of nothing but pride and comfort- he nearly starts crying again. "Technoblade, If that's your name, then that's what I'll call you." He _does_ start crying at that, wrapping his arms around his dad and clinging to him tightly as he cried. "'M sorry- I know I- I'm your only girl- I just- I cant- I'm- I'm s-sorry-" Philza frowns, gently brushing the boys hair again and shaking his head. "Techno, You have nothing to be sorry for. If you're more comfortable being my son, then you're my son. It's as simple as that- alright? I'm not upset with you, I will _never_ be upset with you for something like this. ..I _will_ be upset if you stay in your room and skip dinner, though. C'mon Techno- Your brothers are waiting, and I'm sure they'd love to get to know you, yeah?" He nodded, wiping his eyes and laughing a bit. "..Yeah. Yeah.."

"Wilbur are you done yet? I'm hungry!" The older groaned, pushing his brother away. "Will you shut the fuck up? Even if I WAS done, you know we aren't eating without dad and [REDACTED] here." Tommy huffed, jumping on the counter with another groan. "They're taking forever though!" "Probably because dads the only one who can get her to talk about what's wrong- and something was _clearly_ wrong when she came home." While the two bickered, the stairs creaked as the other two in question came down- Techno half curled into Phil's side with the older holding him close. "Dad! [REDACTED]! Finally! You two took for _ever!!"_ Tommy yelped as Wilbur hit his shoulder, pouting. "Dad! Tell Wilbur to stop hitting me!" "Both of you stop arguing, go sit down." The two rolled their eyes, huffing. Wilbur had finished cooking- Phil giving him a small thanks and an apology for not being faster to help him. Techno stood off to the side, watching the three for a while.

"[REDACTED] are you gonna eat or not?" The boy merely averted his gaze to Phil- Silently pleading him to start the conversation. "Actually, boys, we need to talk first." Wilbur seemed to understand that Phil was being serious- Tommy, however, only groaned and rested his head on his hands. "Tommy, please." The younger frowned at his dads tone, sitting up straighter and looking over at his sister who didn't meet his gaze. Phil nodded for him to speak, and only then did he finally look at his brothers.

"..My name is Technoblade. I'm a boy. I'm your brother."

Wilbur looked over at Tommy, then at Phil, then back at Techno. "Alright. Cool." Tommy, however, had a much different reaction. "YOU'RE A GUY? YES! FINALLY! I HAVE TWO OLDER BROTHERS! YOU DONT KNOW HOW LAME IT WAS TO TELL PEOPLE ABOUT MY SISTER-" The three rolled their eyes, watching as Techno walked over to ruffle Tommy's hair. "You're still insufferable." Tommy giggled. "And I still don't know what that word means!" Wilbur snorts, shoving him again and laughing even more when the boy yells and tries to push him back.   
"Boys! Stop fighting! Eat!"  
  
Techno couldn't help the smile on his face, though. Not even as he sat down and busied himself with his food. _Especially_ not when Phil leaned over to whisper at him;  
"We can get your hair cut tomorrow if you want, yeah?"  
  
  


He knew it wouldn't be easy. He knew he'd still have his days where he couldn't get up, couldn't look at himself. But he also knew that his family would be there. He also knew that he wouldn't have to do it _alone._ And that was enough. Because right now, he had his family. They loved him- even if they didn't show it sometimes.

So maybe, just maybe,  
He'd be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at the beginning where its like all jumping around thats techno during middle school and from then on its him in 8th grade, everything after this chapter will most likely be him in high school; but yeah middle school techno.  
> Wilbur and him are twins, both 14 as of this chapter, and Tommy is 12.
> 
> thats all, I'll probably update soon (after i sleep..) since i really like this au!


	2. Chapter 2; One of those days.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno wakes up knowing it's gonna be one of those days; the kind of day where he cant look at himself; the day where he just wants to stay in bed forever; the kind of day where he cant bring himself to laugh with his family; the kind of day where all the progress he's made just seems like its for nothing.  
> But he has his family. He has his brothers, and his dad. So he'll get through it. He always does, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter def needs some warnings before you read, so;  
> -Mentions of vomit  
> -Dysphoria  
> -Intrusive thoughts. (Not really, theyre more dysphoria caused, but just in case.)  
> there -might- be more that i missed but I've looked over and i dont THINK there is, feel free to comment if there is so I can add it! 
> 
> Also! I headcanon techno with brown hair in this fic (as of now) but only cus i plan on him dying his hair in the next chapters! 
> 
> As of this chapter, Techno and Wilbur are 15 and freshmen in highschool, and Tommy is 13 and in 7th grade. Or for people in the uk; Year 10 and Year 8.

Maybe it was the pit in his stomach. Maybe it was the feeling of his clothes. Maybe it was the way his hair was just long enough to fall in his eyes. Maybe it was how no matter how long he stared at himself in the mirror, he couldn't see anyone other than _her._

Whatever it was, it didnt seem to be going away anytime soon.

"Techno! Hurry up! We have to leave!" The boy sighed, yelling back in dismissiveness despite not having the energy to do so. He kept looking in the mirror. Hoping that if he stared just a little longer, _she_ would leave.  
She never did.  
He sighed again and ran a hand through his hair, then down his face, and finally dropped it at his side. 

He had to go to school.

Even if he felt like- to put it simply- absolute shit.

He didn't leave the bathroom until Wilbur called him again.

"Eat, boy." Phil glared at him lightheartedly, watching as he picked at his plate. In honesty, the thought of eating made him want to throw up. But for the sake of his father he sucked it up, begrudgingly eating his breakfast. "Technobladdddeeeee... Teccchhhnooblladdddeee... Teeeeecchhnnooobllllaaaaaaaaddeeeeeeeee....." "What do you _want_ Tommy?" The boy laughed, poking his arm again and again. "He just likes causing problems." Wilbur dragged him to the door as he spoke, ruffling the boys hair. "Go wait in the car, problem child."   
  
Tommy pouted, yelling a few curses before being convinced. Wilbur walked back to his twin with a smile- Suggesting to Phil that he should start the car and make sure Tommy didn't hurt himself. A few words later and the two were alone.

"You alright Tech?"   
  
"..Yeah. 'M fine."  
  
Don't worry them.  
Don't bother them.  
They don't care.  
You're fine.  
  
"Anyone who's talked to you literally ever would be able to tell that's a lie," He laughed and sat down, grabbing Techno's hands. "Talk to me dude. You sick? Tired? Just a bad day? What's up?"

Don't tell him.  
He doesn't care.  
He wouldn't understand.  
You're bothering him.  
Just go to school.  
  
"I said I'm fine, Will. Let's go, we're gonna be late." Before he could even fully stand Wilbur had pulled him back, shaking his head. "Nope. You're not leaving this table until you tell me what's wrong." Techno huffed, tapping his fingers on the table. Realistically, he knew Wilbur was bluffing. If he dismissed it enough he'd get tired and let him go and Techno wouldn't have to talk about it. ..But that would take a while, and they were already gonna be late. So _logically,_ the best choice was..  
  
"I feel like a girl. Not like- I know I'm _not_ a girl, but I just.. I see one. I cant _look_ at myself. Sure my hairs short, sure I have binders, sure I _look_ like a boy from an outside view, but I don't.. feel like one.. It just.. I feel _wrong._ And I know you don't understand that and you don't care and I'm sorry I shouldn't be dumping this on you I just-"  
  
Wilbur tightened the grip on the others hands, almost no emotion visible from his expression. "Techno, Breathe. Look at me, yeah? You're a boy. You're my brother. I don't care if you were born in the wrong body and given the wrong name, You're Technoblade. And that's never going to change. You're right, I don't understand- And I don't think I'll ever be able to, but I'll try. And I'll be here. Alright? And don't even think for a _second_ that I'm just saying that. I mean every single word I've said. You can come to me, I'm not gonna hate you for being human, Tech." The neutral expression he previously had seemed to completely vanish after that, replaced by a bright grin. "Now, do you feel like going to borrrinng old high school, or, do you feel like staying home and playing video games? I know _my_ answer."  
  
Despite the pain still in his chest, despite knowing that the feeling was still there, that it wasn't going away because of a few words,

"..High school is cringe anyways."

...Techno had his brother.   
  


And quite honestly, there's not much else he needed.

* * *

"OI BITCHES! I'M HOME! AND I HAVE BEE BOY WITH ME!" Wilbur looked up from his guitar while Techno rubbed his temple and closed his book, The former glaring at his little brother and the latter merely gave Tubbo a strained smile. Phil rolled his eyes, covering a laugh. "Go do your homework, then you guys can play." Tommy glared at his father, huffing. "Homework is for pussies, and I'm not a pussy!" Phil only smiled and ruffled the boys hair before gently shoving him. "Fiiiiinnneeee! C'mon Tubbo.

The two boys left, Tommy locking his door like usual. "Did you two have fun?" Wilbur nodded, looking up again as Techno went back to reading. "Good, I'm glad. Did you two eat?"

"Mhm! Techno made lunch!" Phil raised an eyebrow, glancing at his son with a small smile. "Oh did he now?" The boy didn't look up- just barely hiding his face in his book. "Yeah! I tried to help but he punched me, so."   
  


"I did not punch you, I merely shoved you."  
"It was a punch!"  
"You were going to burn yourself."  
"So you admit it!"  
  
"Boys!" Phil laughed, ruffling their hair. "Techno, don't punch your brother-" "I only shoved him!" "Wilbur, be more careful in the kitchen-" "I was trying to help!" The two went back to arguing as Tommy and Tubbo ran downstairs, the former racing to be first. "Haha! I win! Pussy!" Phil huffed, rubbing his temple. "Tommy, be nice."   
  
Techno excused himself to go to his room, Wilbur following soon after. The two younger boys stayed downstairs, switching between playing video games and attempting to kill each other. Philza busied himself with making dinner, occasionally scolding Tommy for almost breaking something and checking to make sure he wasn't hurt.

"..Do you feel better?" Technoblade looked up, seeing his twin staring at him from his bed. "What?"  
"I asked if you felt better. From.. how you felt this morning..?"

"..Yeah. I do. ..Thank you, Will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi yes a short techno chapter before the other 2 come in haha,,,  
> I'm trying not to plan out the chapters too much since i did that with my dnf fic and only got 4 chapters before getting burnt out (i'm working on getting back to that soon, if you've read it) so this is mainly just an as-i-go kinda fic atm.  
> "


End file.
